invaderarcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chumbie
Chumbie is a short, chubby Irken, currently living on Earth with Miyuki. She is known for spreading cheer to the other Arcs blogs by sending them messages of support during difficult times. Biography On Irk, Chumbie was assigned as an engineer in one of the Massive's engine boiler rooms. She had a robotic assistant known as Ling (Called '''Chumpling '''after leaving Irk), who did most of her work while she worked on her artistic skills. To make up for him having to take her workload, Chumbie continually upgraded Chumpling, adding to his size and eventually leading to him gaining the ability to transform into different vehicles. One day, one of Chumbie's paint cans overheated and exploded in the boiler room, wrecking one of the engines. She and Chumpling stole a Voot Cruiser and ran away from the Massive, setting a course for a random planet, which ended up being Earth. They crash-landed in Nevada, outside of Area 51, and were subsequently chased by government agents. Chumpling transformed into a motorcycle and drove Chumbie through the desert, where they eventually met former Tallest Miyuki, who had been presumed dead for years. Personality Chumbie is noted for being extremely sweet and kind, especially for an Irken. She seems to always have a kind word for everyone, always making time to cheer someone up if they're down. She is fiercely defensive of her friends and often tells off the anons who harass them. Appearance Chumbie is on the shorter side for an Irken, being a few inches shorter than Skoodge, and is fairly chubby. Her skin is light green, her eyes are wide and lavender-colored, and her antennae are long, curly, and tangled together. Her PAK seems to be slightly wider than a usual PAK, with light purple spots instead of pink. She is usually seen wearing a dark purple zip-up jumpsuit with black gloves and knee-length black boots. Trivia * Her Tumblr is chumbie-hq * Her typing style is very unique: unusually for an Irken, she types entirely in lowercase, inserts random spaces into words, doubles her punctuation (especially commas), and often uses Japanese emoticons such as (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ * Her creator, mun, and VA is Credexen * Her voice is very high-pitched and childlike, and she has a tendency to slur her words. * Her favorite food is snickerdoodle cookies (which she calls snickey doodlies), her favorite candies are Mentos, and her favorite drink is strawberry soda. * She has PAK wings that resemble a bumblebee's wings. * She appears to have a light purple tongue and teeth, instead of the usual dark magenta tongue and light pink teeth of an Irken. * She has anxiety and depression. * She is autistic and pansexual. * She stims by flapping her hands and squeaking. * When she's extremely happy, she has a tendency to purr. * Conversely, when she's extremely sad, her antennae will droop. Image Gallery New_canvas_1138.png|Chumbie's ref tumblr_1b50cd0132b7a852b21cd47f49a14cd5_438c2f09_500.png|Chumbie holding the Kirpy plush she got for Max B. Normalboy tumblr_6cc52b34485542f211e50e3a3be316df_7b257507_500.png|Chumbie in her Raggedy Andy Halloween costume Tumblr static 64oa4gxeulwcs0o048kocwkok.png|Chumbie's current profile picture chumbie_ref2.png|Chumbie's alternate ref sheet Category:Irken